


i wish that you are free but please, be free with me

by NoodlePie



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Passion, Sex, Smut, lovelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlePie/pseuds/NoodlePie
Summary: You actually managed to set your boyfriend free and now you get to take him home. It's been so long though, so there's one thing both of you can't wait to do. Yes, fuck.
Relationships: Austin x Mc, Damien x Mc
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hell, it's been a wild ride to get my brain to work in smut writing mode again and I'd say it's okay work hahah   
> Just a gentle disclaimer - the Mc is female and if you have and issue with that, sounds like a you problem and I don't wanna hear it.
> 
> AAAYOOOO CHAPTER 2 IS THE SAME FIC BUT WITH AUSTIN INSTEAD OF DAMIEN!!!!!

_ Stay in the car. Stay in the fucking car.  _ You reminded yourself. He’d told you to stay in until he showed up and you weren’t exactly sure why he’d told you that considering the place was surrounded with security but you decided to obey. The drive there had been an emotional roller coaster and once you parked, a wave of anxiety swept you in its depths. Deep breaths.  _ He should be here any minute.  _

It had been several months since you’d first met Damien and the whole thing was far from your regular romance story. In fact, you’d never even imagined you’d be in the shoes you were in, waiting to pick up your boyfriend….from prison. Not only that but you hadn’t even met the man in person before. You had managed to save his life and earn his freedom but you hadn’t even met him. What if you two didn’t match in person? What if he didn’t like you? Hell, what if you didn’t like him? He had no one else to go to and you had already offered him your place to crash until he stepped back on his feet. You were fully convinced that you loved him and as god as your witness, you’d spent hours and hours fantasizing about finally being with him, what he tasted like, what he smelled like, what his fingers felt like on your skin…

_ Tap, tap, tap. _

You returned back to reality with a brightly red flush painting your cheeks. On the other side of your car, a tall human was hunched just low enough to see you through your window and you expected it to be Damien but seeing that it wasn’t him, gave you a sense of relief and anxiety at the same time. It was one of the security guards and he was gesturing you to roll down your window. 

“Hey, ugh, I’m here to pick up Damien Jones, s-sir” you stuttered. The guard narrowed his eyebrows for a second and then his face relaxed as he’d connected the name to the face. 

“Jones, alright. He should be out any second. “ 

You nodded nervously and gave a faint smile. He waved you down and walked away. 

You were excited to see him, Yes, you were very excited. One thing you weren’t sure about was what to do once you saw him. Do you go for the hug? A kiss? No, you wanted him to kiss you. A hand shake? Fuck, no. Who shakes their lover’s hand? Dumb, dumb, dumb. Maybe just go with the flow and see what happens? But what if- 

_ Tap, tap, tap.  _

You were forced out of that train of thoughts and a part of you expected the guard again but no. This time it was  _ him. _

“May I come in?” he asked with a wide grin on his face. You didn’t even think about it for more than half a second before your door swung open and you ran to the other side of the vehicle to jump in his arms. He let out a quiet laugh and wrapped his long muscular arms around you and buried his face in the curve of your neck. That was  _ it.  _ The event you had both been waiting for. The event that almost didn’t happen because of his sentence. And to think that he’d almost died..

Tears flooded your eyes but you refused to let them roll down your face. That was a happy moment. He was very much alive and currently holding you tightly. 

“I know it’s the first time we meet in person but I’ve missed you so much. “ you whispered. Maybe you knew each other in another lifetime. Maybe it wasn’t a first date but a reunion. Maybe. 

“I’ve missed you too. “ his low voice tingled your skin and sent a shiver down your spine while your brain was still struggling to accept that he was really there. “I don’t want to let you go but at the same time I can’t wait to get as far away from here as possible. “ 

You both giggled and pulled away, so your eyes can properly meet too. He looked tired like he’d missed out on sleep and a good meal but otherwise happy. His blue eyes glistened with joy and were pouring love all over you. Like you were the best thing he could ever see.  _ And you were.  _

He cupped your face and rubbed your cheek with his thumb, allowing himself to take in your beauty for another second. 

“I would really like to kiss you right now, however I don’t want the prison to be the setting of our first kiss, so...do you wa-”

“Yes, definitely. Let’s get out of here. “ that previous flush of red came back to your cheeks at the thought of him kissing you, so you nervously walked around the car in an attempt to hide it. Both of you sat inside and you started the engine. “We can go to mine, get you all rested, fed and showered and we can take it from there?” 

“Sounds good to me.” he murmured with the same cheeky grin on his face and you drove off. 

“So, anything particular you want to do as a free man? Anything at all?” you asked at the first traffic light and turned to look at him as soon as you could. Man, he was beautiful. Not just handsome though in that meh way but more of the tingly kind of way that makes you all flustered when you look at him. The thought of potential lack of attraction seemed silly at that moment. What the hell were you even thinking with that? He was wearing black sweatpants with a black sweater and you thought he couldn’t get any hotter as he was.  _ You were wrong and soon to find out for yourself.  _

“Spending some alone time with my girl is definitely on the top of my list. “ he said and moved his hand on top of your thigh but not in a sexual way necessarily, but still intimate. His girl. That was you. You were his girl. 

“Oh yeah?” you wanted to say something after that but something between you and him clicked at that moment and you felt your heart racing in your chest as if trying to run away from your body. As if time had stopped and that red light was going to last forever, you found yourself lost in his gaze and unable to stay still in his presence. You craved him and it felt so urgent and almost drowning. The moment stretched out, the silence in the car became deafening until you were unable to resist anymore. You needed to _breathe_ and there was only one way to really do that and it wasn't quite the regular breathing. 

Half way through your lunge, his hand found its way to your hair and his lips met yours with the same thirst as you’d expressed. What was initially a slow and sensual kiss quickly turned into a burning dance between your lips and tongues. And it only kept intensifying until you clenched your thighs, choked your breath and managed to let out a quiet moan in between kisses, completely forgetting that you were on the road waiting for that green light. Kissing him felt more important at the moment. The fact that he was a good kisser and knew exactly how hard to bite your lip or what shapes to draw on your back with his finger while his other hand was gently holding the back of your head didn’t help your case at all. Getting home as fast as possible was crucial. 

The line of cars behind you that were angrily honking agreed. 

“My bad.” you whispered, shifted the gear and tried to shake the urge off while driving and also hoped that none of the cars around you had seen the short scene that had played out. All your head could think of was kissing him and having that entire moment on repeat. You couldn’t even look at him again because you were so set on getting both of you to your house and you could feel his eyes on you but the danger of falling into another desperate impulse was way too big to risk it. 

Once you parked the car in your parking spot and you were both outside again, you caught him looking around and taking a deep breath. You hadn’t even fully realized that it had been over 7 years since the man had seen anything resembling an apartment building, a car or anything that you got to see every day of your life, so you let him have that moment of freedom for as long as he needed. The image that he had become while taking everything in, made you tingle. It was one of those moments when you look at someone and can only think about how in love you are with them. And you were so desperately in love with him. 

“Ugh, sorry. “ he apologized when he saw you staring at him. 

“No, don’t. Take as much time as need. I can’t even imagine what you feel right now. “ 

“I definitely feel lucky. Very lucky. I’m only walking free because of  _ you _ . I don’t even know how I will ever repay you for that.“ 

“Oh, I have some ideas.” you kissed him lightly again. He took your hand in his and gave it a squeeze. 

_ So close. _

The two of you couldn’t run up the stairs fast enough. You skipped steps ahead of him while he was jokingly pinching the back of your legs and making you giggle every time he did. You took your house keys from your back pocket and of course that would be the moment your hands were unable to find the right key for the right lock. 

_ Almost there. _

Once the key was in and turned, a new sense of relief washed over you and the familiar scent of your flat swished around you. You were home. With Damien. Damien, the man from your phone was in your house finally. 

You took your jacket off and started walking to your coat hanger that was a few metres ahead of you but he grabbed your arm. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he huffed and pulled you back closer to him. His eyes connected to yours again and you found yourself in that same gasping for air and love position that you had been in the car. It was almost like he was hypnotizing you. You felt weak against his charm and completely and utterly helpless against that craving you felt in your entire body. Like an addiction you didn’t even know you have but that suddenly kicked in, asking for a big strong dose. 

Damien wasn’t that much taller than you but somehow you felt small when he held your face like that and looked at you from slightly above. You felt safe and protected. Even if it was the first time you’d seen him, something in the way he looked at you was reassuring that he wouldn’t hurt you. And that was only for  _ you.  _ You were sure he’d have no doubts if he needed to fuck up someone else but when it came to you, it was different. 

This time it was him that shortened the distance between your faces to kiss you. A massive zoo got loose in your stomach and your knees weakened more and more as the kiss got deeper. Finally, his lips moved from your lips to the corner of your mouth, down your jaw, making a trail down your neck as one of his hands slipped under your shirt to caress your naked skin. After the countless sleepless hours spent imagining him doing just that, turned out you didn’t even know how good it would feel. How loved and whole it would make your heart feel. 

Once his lips had marked territory on your shoulder he moved close to your ear and gently nibbled on your lobe. 

“You want to show me the rest of your place?” he whispered. 

“Not really, no.” you huffed and rolled your eyes, annoyed that he’d stopped kissing you. Confusion was placed on his face until you saw something switch inside his head and changed the grimace to more of a dirty smirk. 

“No?” he repeated. 

“No. I don’t want to show you the rest of my place. In fact I don’t want to talk either. “ you weren’t exactly sure why being a brat was so necessary at the time but he didn’t seem to mind and on the contrary - he enjoyed it. “I could definitely show you my bed though. It’s very comfy.” 

“Yeah, I could definitely use a comfy bed right now.” his face was so close to yours, you could feel his breath touch you and his lips faintly brushing against yours. 

“I thought so. “ you muttered and pulled him towards your bedroom and for the first time ever, it seemed like a good thing that the flat wasn’t huge. 

Once you were in the bedroom, he pushed the door behind him without taking his eyes off you, waiting to see what you were going to do. What you wanted him to do to you and what you wanted to do to him. 

So you lay back on your bed and pulled him over you. Yeah, that definitely felt right. Peeling the clothes off him felt even more right. 

You were not ready. 

The black outfit he’d been wearing flew somewhere across the room and you had the sight of him mostly naked right in front of you. You’d seen the photos. Many times. Maybe too many times. And they’d always made you feel a certain kind of way but seeing him naked on top of you had mixed a completely new kind of potion that was almost ready to explode once you allowed yourself to run your hands down his muscular body and feel him shiver under your touch. 

He tugged on your sweater. “Take it off. Take everything off. “ he ordered and you didn’t need to be told twice. He took the clothes off your hands and chucked them on the floor behind him and returned to touching you and taking in the sight of you. 

“ _ Fuck..” _ he only managed to breathe out before returning to tasting you and studying the map of your body with his hands. The air escaped your lungs and your skin burned under his finger tips. Soft moans rolled off your lips as he kept kissing your further and further down, reaching your thighs and then the top of your undies. 

He shot you another look, seeking your approval before he did anything else and you nodded. His index finger slid under the lace. 

_ Oh fuck. Fuck.  _

You held your breath and waited for him to reach the right spot. It felt like it was taking him forever. Why was it taking him so long? 

“ _ Oh...fucking hell..”  _ he finally muttered once he felt how wet you were and took another second to feel you before he ultimately decided that he doesn’t like the presence of your underwear either and sent it flying with the rest of your clothes. You watched as his breaths grew shallower and shallower until he leaned down to really taste you and a loud moan escaped out of both of you. It felt good, maybe way too good. Not only that but feeling him moan as his tongue was moving over your most sensitive spot made stars twinkle in your entire body. You could easily get addicted to this feeling and it wasn’t exactly clear if it was sex you loved so much or sex with him but either way, you didn’t want it to stop. _ It can only get better from here _ , you thought and in that same moment you felt his fingers slide inside you as his mouth was still worshipping you. 

“Oh god..” you moaned and tensed your thighs around him, your fists squeezing the sheets for dear life. That felt divine. Feeling him inside you, on you, your skin touching his. Time had stopped. No, it had ceased to exist completely. At that moment it was just you and Damien and nothing in the world could take that moment from you. 

You really thought you were going to have your big moment right then and there. 

But you were wrong. 

“Oh no, no. You’re not allowed to cum yet. “ he said firmly and quickly moved up but remained inside you. He moved slower and slower just to tease you and frustrate you. Every time he felt like you were getting closer, he’d slow down again and then start over until you couldn’t take it anymore. No, that wasn’t correct. You wanted so much more. All of it. It couldn’t wait. So urgent. 

“Damien, please. Please…” you begged and bit your lip in an attempt to hide another moan. 

“Please what?” he groaned while watching your every move, every breath that moved through your chest, every whimper that you tried to swallow but failed and behind that raw desire on his face, you saw a glimpse of admiration peeking. He looked at you like you were the most gorgeous creature he’d ever seen. 

“Please fuck me. “ 

The seriousness disappeared from his face and his lips stretched in a pleased smirk. He slid off the bed and pulled you towards him. 

Oh, it was about to happen. 

_ Oh. _

He slid his boxers down and you almost choked.  _ Oh.  _

_ Yes. Hell fucking yes.  _

Your breath froze in your chest again in desperate anticipation. You gave yourself a second to appreciate the perfection of your body again and once you felt him slide inside you again every single word vanished from your head. That wasn’t like 2 minutes ago when he had his fingers inside you. 

That was different. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” you heard him murmur but didn’t even have the capacity to register it from the intense feeling that conquered your body. Both of you lost yourselves in that moment and synced with each other’s bodies. He held your hips gently as he thrusted inside and out of you. Several times you caught each other’s eyes and once it got stronger and stronger you couldn’t help but throw yourself back, unable to control the sounds that escaped your mouth as you were both climbing the ladder to the desired state of ecstasy. But neither one of you wanted it to finish yet.

He leaned over you and took a moment to take a breath and kiss you again. 

“Damien?” you called him quietly. 

“Yes?” 

“I really fucking love you.” you weren’t sure if that was the right moment to say it out loud but it was stinging the tip of your tongue, so you took the leap and hoped that he’d catch you when you were landing. And he did. 

“I love you too.” 

And with that, the energy shifted from how hungry you were for each other to how devoted and loving you both were. 

Your lips met yet again and he started thrusting while kissing you, forcing you to moan in his mouth and lose all ability to kiss back properly. As you felt your body almost reach  _ that _ point again, you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him close enough to moan next to his ear. 

“Oh my….oh fuck!” you screamed and let what felt like the best orgasm you’d ever had wash over your entire body and shake your legs and hands while Damien had found his piece of heaven at the same time you had. 

He didn’t move for a while except to hide his face in your hair again and you took the opportunity to wrap your arms around him in a loving embrace. To make him feel safe and protected just like he had. To remind him what it was like to be human. A human that was loved. You never imagined he’d ever let you see him be so vulnerable, so soft but there he was, laying on top of you. A man that had seen so much horror and cruelty who you weren’t exactly sure you could handle at first but you refused to even imagine a life without him after all that you had been through with him. 

“Hey, uhm...I just wanted to say thank you. For saving my life. I probably don’t even deserve it but I wanted you to know that I’m forever grateful.” he whispered softly.

“You deserve the world, my love. And I will gladly do my best to give it to you.” you responded and hugged him tighter. The world felt right at that moment and for the first time in a while, you were truly excited for what the future was about to bring. 

  
  
  



	2. i wish that you are free but please, be free with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same fic but make it Austin

_ Stay in the car. Stay in the fucking car.  _ You reminded yourself. He’d told you to stay in until he showed up and you weren’t exactly sure why he’d told you that considering the place was surrounded with security but you decided to obey. The drive there had been an emotional roller coaster and once you parked, a wave of anxiety swept you in its depths. Deep breaths.  _ He should be here any minute.  _

It had been several months since you’d first met Austin and the whole thing was far from your regular romance story. In fact, you’d never even imagined you’d be in the shoes you were in, waiting to pick up your boyfriend….from prison. Not only that but you hadn’t even met the man in person before. You had managed to save his life and earn his freedom but you hadn’t even met him. What if you two didn’t match in person? What if he didn’t like you? Hell, what if you didn’t like him? He had no one else to go to and you had already offered him your place to crash until he stepped back on his feet. You were fully convinced that you loved him and as god as your witness, you’d spent hours and hours fantasizing about finally being with him, what he tasted like, what he smelled like, what his fingers felt like on your skin…

_ Tap, tap, tap. _

You returned back to reality with a brightly red flush painting your cheeks. On the other side of your car, a tall human was hunched just enough to see through your window and you expected it to be Austin but seeing that it wasn’t him, gave you a sense of relief and anxiety at the same time. It was one of the security guards and he was gesturing you to roll down your window. 

“Hey, ugh, I’m here to pick up Austin Russo, s-sir” you stuttered. The guard narrowed his eyebrows for a second and then his face lit up as he’d connected the name to the face. 

“Russo, alright. He should be out any second. “ 

You nodded nervously and gave a faint smile. He waved you down and walked away. 

You were excited to see him, Yes, you were very excited. One thing you weren’t sure about was what to do once you saw him. Do you go for the hug? A kiss? No, you wanted him to kiss you. A hand shake? Fuck, no. Who shakes their lover’s hand? Dumb, dumb, dumb. Maybe just go with the flow and see what happens? But what if- 

_ Tap, tap, tap.  _

You were forced out of that train of thoughts and a part of you expected the guard again but no. This time it was  _ him. _

“May I come in?” he asked with a wide grin on his face. You didn’t even think about it for more than half a second before your door swung open and you ran to the other side of the vehicle to jump in his arms. He let out a quiet laugh and wrapped his long muscular arms around you and buried his face in the curve of your neck. That was  _ it.  _ The event you had both been waiting for. The event that almost didn’t happen because of his sentence. And to think that he’d almost died..

Tears flooded your eyes but you refused to let them roll down your face. That was a happy moment. He was very much alive and currently holding you tightly. 

“I know it’s the first time we meet in person but I’ve missed you so much. “ you whispered. Maybe you knew each other in another lifetime. Maybe it wasn’t a first date but a reunion. Maybe. 

“I’ve missed you too. “ his low voice tingled your skin and sent a shiver down your spine while your brain was still struggling to accept that he was really there. “I don’t want to let you go but at the same time I can’t wait to get as far away from here as possible. “ 

You both giggled and pulled away, so your eyes can properly meet too. He looked tired like he’d missed out on sleep and a good meal but otherwise happy. His blue eyes glistened with joy and were pouring love all over you. Like you were the best thing he could ever see.  _ And you were.  _

He cupped your face and rubbed your cheek with his thumb, allowing himself to take in your beauty for another second. 

“I would really like to kiss you right now, however I don’t want the prison to be the setting of our first kiss, so...do you wa-”

“Yes, definitely. Let’s get out of here. “ that previous flush of red came back to your cheeks at the thought of him kissing you, so you went around the car in an attempt to hide it. Both of you sat inside and you started the engine. “We can go to mine, get you all rested, fed and showered and we can take it from there?” 

“Sounds good to me.” he murmured with the same cheeky grin on his face and you drove off. 

“So, anything you want to do as a free man?” you asked at the first traffic light and turned to look at him as soon as you could. Man, he was beautiful. The thought of potential lack of attraction seemed silly at that moment. He was wearing black sweatpants with a black sweater and you thought he couldn’t get any hotter as he was.  _ You were wrong and soon to find out for yourself.  _

“Spending some time with my girl is definitely on the top of my list. “ he said and moved his hand on top of your thigh but not in a sexual way necessarily, but still intimate. 

“Oh yeah?” you wanted to say something after that but something between you clicked at that moment and you felt your heart racing in your chest as if trying to run away from your body. As if time had stopped and that red light was going to last forever, you found yourself lost in his gaze and unable to stay still in his presence. You craved him and it felt so urgent and almost drowning. The moment stretched out, the silence in the car became deafening until you were unable to resist anymore. 

Half way through your lunge, his hand found its way to your hair and his lips met yours with the same thirst as you’d expressed. What was initially a slow and sensual kiss quickly turned into a burning dance between your lips and tongues. And it only kept intensifying until you clenched your thighs, choked your breath and managed to let out a quiet moan in between kisses, completely forgetting that you were on the road waiting for that green light. Kissing him felt more important at the moment. The fact that he was a good kisser and knew exactly how hard to bite your lip or what shapes to draw on your back with his finger while his other hand was gently holding the back of your head didn’t help your case at all. Getting home as fast as possible was crucial. 

The line of cars behind you that were angrily honking agreed. 

“My bad.” you whispered, shifted the gear and tried to shake the urge off while driving. All your head could think of was kissing him and replaying that entire moment on repeat. You couldn’t even look at him again because you were so set on getting both of you to your house and you could feel his eyes on you but the danger of falling into another desperate impulse was way too big to risk it. 

Once you parked the car in your parking spot and you were both outside again, you caught him looking around and taking a deep breath. You hadn’t even fully realized that it had been over 7 years since the man had seen anything resembling an apartment building, a car or anything that you got to see every day of your life, so you let him have that moment of freedom for as long as he needed. The image that he had become while taking everything in, made you tingle. It was one of those moments when you look at someone and can only think about how in love you are with them. And you were so desperately in love with him. 

“Ugh, sorry. “ he apologized when he saw you staring at him. 

“No, don’t. Take as much time as need. I can’t even imagine what you feel right now. “ 

“I definitely feel lucky. Very lucky. I’m only walking free because of  _ you _ . I don’t even know how I will ever repay you for that.“ 

“Oh, I have some ideas.” you kissed him lightly again. He took your hand in his and gave it a squeeze. 

_ So close. _

The two of you couldn’t run up the stairs fast enough. You skipped steps ahead of him while he was jokingly pinching the back of your legs and making you giggle every time he did it. You took your house keys from your back pocket and of course that would be the moment your hands were unable to find the right key for the right lock. 

_ Almost there. _

Once the lock was in and turned, a new sense of relief washed over you and the familiar scent of your flat swished around you. You were home. With Austin . Austin , the man from your phone was in your house finally. 

You took your jacket off and started walking to your coat hanger that was a few metres ahead of you but he grabbed your arm. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he huffed and pulled you back closer to him. His eyes connected to yours again and you found yourself in that same gasping for air and love position that you had been in the car. It was almost like he was hypnotizing you. You felt weak against his charm and completely and utterly helpless against that craving you felt in your entire body. Like an addiction you didn’t even know you have but that suddenly kicked in, asking for a big strong dose. 

Austin wasn’t that much taller than you but somehow you felt small when he held your face like that and looked at you from slightly above. You felt safe and protected. Even if it was the first time you’d seen him, something in the way he looked at you was reassuring that he wouldn’t hurt you. And that was only for  _ you.  _ You were sure he’d have no doubts if he needed to fuck up someone else but when it came to you, it was different. 

This time it was him that shortened the distance between your faces to kiss you. A massive zoo got loose in your stomach and your knees weakened more and more as the kiss got deeper. Finally, his lips moved from your lips to the corner of your mouth, down your jaw, making a trail down your neck as one of his hands slipped under your shirt to caress your naked skin. After the countless sleepless hours spent imagining him doing just that, turned out you didn’t even know how good it would feel. How loved and whole it would make your heart feel. 

Once his lips had marked territory on your shoulder he moved close to your ear and gently nibbled on your lobe. 

“You want to show me the rest of your place?” he whispered. 

“Not really, no.” you huffed and rolled your eyes, annoyed that he’d stopped kissing you. Confusion was placed on his face until you saw something switch inside his head and changed the grimace to more of a dirty smirk. 

“No?” he repeated. 

“No. I don’t want to show you the rest of my place. In fact I don’t want to talk either. “ you weren’t exactly sure why being a brat was so necessary at the time but he didn’t seem to mind and on the contrary - he enjoyed it. “I could definitely show you my bed though. It’s very comfy.” 

“Yeah, I could definitely use a comfy bed right now.” his face was so close to yours, you could feel his breath touch you and his lips faintly brushing against yours. 

“I thought so. “ you muttered and pulled him towards your bedroom and for the first time ever, it seemed like a good thing that the flat wasn’t huge. 

Once you were in the bedroom, he pushed the door behind him without taking his eyes off you, waiting to see what you were going to do. What you wanted him to do to you and what you wanted to do to him. 

So you lay back on your bed and pulled him over you. Yeah, that definitely felt right. Peeling the clothes off him felt even more right. 

You were not ready. 

The black outfit he’d been wearing flew somewhere across the room and you had the sight of him mostly naked right in front of you. You’d seen the photos. Many times. Maybe too many times. And they’d always made you feel a certain kind of way but seeing him naked on top of you had mixed a completely new kind of potion that was almost ready to explode once you allowed yourself to run your hands down his muscular body and feel him shiver under your touch. 

He tugged on your sweater. “Take it off. Take everything off. “ he ordered and you didn’t need to be told twice. He took the clothes off your hands and chucked them on the floor behind him and returned to touching you and taking in the sight of you. 

“ _ Fuck..” _ he only managed to breathe out before returning to tasting you and studying the map of your body with his hands. The air escaped your lungs and your skin burned under his finger tips. Soft moans rolled off your lips as he kept kissing your further and further down, reaching your thighs and then the top of your undies. 

He shot you another look, seeking your approval before he did anything else and you nodded. His index finger slid under the lace. 

_ Oh fuck. Fuck.  _

You held your breath and waited for him to reach the right spot. It felt like it was taking him forever. Why was it taking him so long? 

“ _ Oh...fucking hell..”  _ he finally muttered once he felt how wet you were and took another second to feel you before he ultimately decided that he doesn’t like the presence of your underwear either and sent it flying with the rest of your clothes. You watched as his breaths grew shallower and shallower until he leaned down to really taste you and a loud moan escaped out of both of you. It felt good, maybe way too good. Not only that but feeling him moan as his tongue was moving over your most sensitive spot made stars twinkle in your entire body. You could easily get addicted to this feeling and it wasn’t exactly clear if it was sex you loved so much or sex with him but either way, you didn’t want it to stop. _ It can only get better from here _ , you thought and in that same moment you felt his fingers slide inside you as his mouth was still worshipping you. 

“Oh god..” you moaned and tensed your thighs around him, your fists squeezing the sheets for dear life. That felt divine. Feeling him inside you, on you, your skin touching his. Time had stopped. No, it had ceased to exist completely. At that moment it was just you and Austin and nothing in the world could take that moment from you. 

You really thought you were going to have your big moment right then and there. 

But you were wrong. 

“Oh no, no. You’re not allowed to cum yet. “ he said firmly and quickly moved up but remained inside you. He moved slower and slower just to tease you and frustrate you. Every time he felt like you were getting closer, he’d slow down again and then start over until you couldn’t take it anymore. No, that wasn’t correct. You wanted so much more. All of it. It couldn’t wait. So urgent. 

“Austin, please. Please…” you begged and bit your lip in an attempt to hide another moan. 

“Please what?” he groaned while watching your every move, every breath that moved through your chest, every whimper that you tried to swallow but failed and behind that raw desire on his face, you saw a glimpse of admiration peeking. He looked at you like you were the most gorgeous creature he’d ever seen. 

“Please fuck me. “ 

The seriousness disappeared from his face and his lips stretched in a pleased smirk. He slid off the bed and pulled you towards him. 

Oh, it was about to happen. 

_ Oh. _

He slid his boxers down and you almost choked.  _ Oh.  _

_ Yes. Hell fucking yes.  _

Your breath froze in your chest again in desperate anticipation. You gave yourself a second to appreciate the perfection of your body again and once you felt him slide inside you again every single word vanished from your head. That wasn’t like 2 minutes ago when he had his fingers inside you. 

That was different. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” you heard him murmur but didn’t even have the capacity to register it from the intense feeling that conquered your body. Both of you lost yourselves in that moment and synced with each other’s bodies. He held your hips gently as he thrusted inside and out of you. Several times you caught each other’s eyes and once it got stronger and stronger you couldn’t help but throw yourself back, unable to control the sounds that escaped your mouth as you were both climbing the ladder to the desired state of ecstasy. But neither one of you wanted it to finish yet.

He leaned over you and took a moment to take a breath and kiss you again. 

“Austin ?” you called him quietly. 

“Yes?” 

“I really fucking love you.” you weren’t sure if that was the right moment to say it out loud but it was stinging the tip of your tongue, so you took the leap and hoped that he’d catch you when you were landing. And he did. 

“I love you too.” 

And with that, the energy shifted from how hungry you were for each other to how devoted and loving you both were. 

Your lips met yet again and he started thrusting while kissing you, forcing you to moan in his mouth and lose all ability to kiss back properly. As you felt your body almost reach  _ that _ point again, you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him close enough to moan next to his ear. 

“Oh my….oh fuck!” you screamed and let what felt like the best orgasm you’d ever had wash over your entire body and shake your legs and hands while Austin had found his piece of heaven at the same time you had. 

He didn’t move for a while except to hide his face in your hair again and you took the opportunity to wrap your arms around him in a loving embrace. To make him feel safe and protected just like he had. To remind him what it was like to be human. A human that was loved. You never imagined he’d ever let you see him be so vulnerable, so soft but there he was, laying on top of you. A man that had seen so much horror and cruelty who you weren’t exactly sure you could handle at first but you refused to even imagine a life without him after all that you had been through with him. 

“Hey, uhm...I just wanted to say thank you. For saving my life. I probably don’t even deserve it but I wanted you to know that I’m forever grateful.” he whispered softly.

“You deserve the world, my love. And I will gladly do my best to give it to you.” you responded and hugged him tighter. The world felt right at that moment and for the first time in a while, you were truly excited for what the future was about to bring. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
